L'échange
by ParamedicAhuntsic
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Qui dit Poudlard dit nouvelles aventures. Découvrez une fiction dans laquelle la vie de deux personnages sera basculée par les effets d'une potion qui échange le corps de deux personnes. Scènes à connotation sexuelle à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowlings. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon propre plaisir, et pour le vôtre. En espérant que vous aimerez

L'échange :

Prologue :

HPOV

Enfin de retour à Poudlard pour la septième et dernière année. Durant l'été, on a reconstruit les structures écroulées pendant la guerre. On a aussi appris que le professeur Rogue a survécu au venin de serpent, ce qui fut une réelle joie puisque, malgré son caractère désagréable, Hermione admire grandement son professeur. Il s'agit peut-être même que d'un peu plus que de l'admiration… Malheureusement, en tant qu'élève, elle ne peut se permettre de confirmer un tel comportement. Sans rappeler qu'elle est l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout! De quoi tomber sur les nerfs de la chauve-souris des cachots.

Hermione hésite encore à choisir un domaine d'étude spécialisé; elle ne peut choisir entre médicomage et l'art des potions. Elle aime aider les gens mais aime aussi la créativité, ce que permettent les potions. Il lui reste une année pour se décider. Elle a pu accéder aux cours de potions avancées grâce à sa note _optimale_ avec Slogghorn l'année précédente.

Alors qu'Hermione sort de ses pensées, elle s'installe à la table des Griffondors pour l'attribution des maisons aux nouveaux étudiants. La nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall présente avec enthousiasme le corps enseignant. Hermione tendit l'oreille qu'au dernier enseignant nommé.

-…Et pour terminer, le maître des potions et chef de la maison de Serpentard, le professeur Rogue, qui a accepté son ancien poste durant sa longue convalescence, termina McGonagall.

Alors que les Serpentards sifflèrent leur joie tandis qu'une huée se faisait entendre du côté des rouges et or. La présentation terminée, les couverts des tables se sont remplis de nourriture et le brouahah des étudiants sont apparus. Entre ses amis Harry et Ron, Hermione les encouragea à la suivre jusqu'à la salle commune de Griffondor pour discuter de leur été. Alors que Ron se plaignait de son cours de potion, Hermione pensait secrètement au cours du lundi matin qu'elle aurait avec Rogue.

Une fois le couvre-feu atteint, ils allèrent se coucher pour pouvoir affronter la journée du lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Première erreur

Ce matin, Hermione se réveille plus tôt que les autres. Profitant de son privilège de préfète, elle se dirige vers la salle de bain des préfètes. Une serviette sur l'épaule, la trousse de toilette dans une main et ses robes de sorcier dans l'autre, Hermione arrive finalement à cette salle de bain, qui bizarrement se trouve près des cachots, et y entre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle pose ses effets personnels sur l'énorme banc tout près du bain, pour ne pas dire « piscine ». Hermione ouvre tous les robinets d'où sort de l'eau et des savons de différentes couleurs. Peu de temps après, une odeur de vanille envahit la pièce. Quand le bain est suffisamment rempli, elle s'y glisse doucement.

SPOV

Severus se sent tiré du sommeil par une attirante odeur de vanille, signe que quelqu'un utilise la salle de bain de l'autre côté du couloir. Incapable de se rendormir, il se lève et se dirige à sa salle de bain privée attenante. Il y prend une douche rapide, se rase et retourne à sa chambre une serviette enroulée à la taille. Heureux de n'avoir aucun choix vestimentaire à faire, il prend un pantalon, une chemise, sa traditionnelle robe de sorcier noire et les revêtit.

Ce matin, sa journée commence avec le groupe de septième année en potion avancées, qui heureusement, est majoritairement composée de serpentards. À cette bonne nouvelles, Severus se rend à son laboratoire personnel pour continuer le brassage de sa nouvelle recette, une potion d'échange charnel. Il faudra encore quelques jours avant que la préparation soit prête à être embouteillée. Elle a l'avantage de ne pas provoquer d'effets secondaires semblables à ceux du polynectar. Il prend soin de jeter un sort de stase à sa mixture puis se dirige vers la grande salle pour y déjeuner.

Alors qu'il s'installe entre McGonagall et le professeur Chourave, ses couverts se remplissent de nourriture qui n'aspire qu'à être dévorée. Repoussant son jus de citrouille, il se verse un thé chaud fraîchement infusé. Pendant que la salle se vide de ses étudiants, Severus termine sa dernière gorgée de thé et descend aux cachots.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Lorsqu'il entre dans sa salle de classe, il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer de désespérance face à la présence de Miss Granger à la première rangée. Alors qu'il maudit le professeur Slogghorn pour sa généreuse attribution de note, il lance un sort à la craie pour qu'elle écrive le menu du cours au tableau :

Potions avancées

Potion Tue-loup

-Élaboration de la potion

Lorsque la craie se repose sur le bord du tableau, Rogue donna les instructions.

-Aujourd'hui nous débuterons avec la potion Tue-Loup, vous irez chercher vos ingrédients dans le placard et commencerez votre travail. Allez-y. Dit le professeur Rogue d'un ton anormalement neutre.

HPOV

Hermione se leva avec hâte pour s'assurer d'avoir tous ses ingrédients en première. Après s'être installée à son poste, elle remplit de moitié son chaudron d'eau à l'aide d'un _aguamenti_. Elle coupe en petits morceaux des racines de mandragore, ajoute un bézoard et quelques autres ingrédients. Elle prend soin de respecter à la lettre chaque indication dans son manuel.

Après une heure, la potion est prête à être testée. Elle n'a

toutefois pas acquise toutes ses propriétés magiques. Le

professeur dépose un poil de loup dans chaque préparation et

observe la réaction dans le chaudron. Hermione affiche un sourire confiant lorsque c'est sa potion qui est testée.

-Miss Granger, votre potion n'est pas parfaite, 20 points de moins pour Griffondor. Commenta Rogue.

-Mais…j'ai suivi ce que le manuel disais, c'est ridicule. Tenta Hermione.

-Assez, vous serez en retenue ce soir parce que vous ne pouvez apparemment pas tenir votre langue. Répondit-il sèchement.

Le cours se termina sur cette discussion.

Hermione bouillait de l'intérieur, elle ne pouvait rien faire sinon elle serait en retard pour le cours de métamorphose.


	3. Chapter 3

Espe29 : merci pour tes encouragements, cela me fait chaud au cœur.

Chapitre 2 : les malheurs de Hermione

HPOV

Dévalant les escaliers à toute allure, Hermione accroche au passage le professeur Trelawnay qui se retourne vivement :

-Ma chère enfant, vous ferez une terrible gaffe qui changera votre vie. Prenez garde, à ahhhhhh… Dit d'une voix démoniaque le professeur.

-Bien sûr, ouais c'est ça. Déclara Hermione sur un ton sarcastique.

Elle ne peut plus supporter cette femme depuis la troisième année où Trelawnay l'a insultée devant la classe de divination.

-Désolée, faites attention la prochaine fois mon p'tit. Dit le professeur innocemment.

En plus du sale caractère de Rogue, elle devait se taper la bizarrerie du professeur de divination. Quelle horreur!

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Au moment où McGonagall allait fermer la porte, Hermione se glissa dans la classe. Une seule place était disponible entre Malfoy et Goyle. Décidément, cette journée était vraiment pourrie. Elle ne pouvait donc pas raconter l'ironie de sa première journée d'école à Ron et Harry. Au cours d'aujourd'hui, il fallait métamorphoser sa main en une patte d'animal de notre choix. Le sort est assez difficile et demande un bon effort magique du sorcier. Ron tentait de changer sa main en patte de rat, ce qui ne se produisait pas. C'était très hilare puisque Ron n'arrivait qu'à transformer sa main en patte d'araignée, ce qui déclenchait un cri de la part de son ami rouquin face à sa phobie. Hermine tenta sa chance aussi et réussit à changer sa main en patte de louve grise, la même que son patronus. Harry lui, changeait sa main en patte de chien.

Après le cours, le trio se rencontrait dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Hermione pût jeter son dévolu sur son poulet en le poignardant de sa fourchette tout en maugréant.

-C'est ignoble, le professeur Rogue m'a donné une retenue parce que ma potion n'était pas « parfaite », même si je suivais le livre à la lettre. Se plaigna Hermione.

-C'est pas vrai, la chauve-souris t'a déjà mis en colle le premier jour de classe… C'est pas de chance se moqua Ron.

-Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce qu'il ne se retienne pas de rabaisser une Griffondor quand même. Justifia Harry.

Voyant que Ron riait encore de sa situation, Hermione poussa son ami.

-C'est pas drôle Ron, ce que tu peux être idiot parfois. Dit Hermione.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-On se voit en étude des moldus. Dit Hermione aux garçons.

SPOV

Depuis la table des professeurs, Rogue se félicita d'avoir enfin fermé la bouche de cette insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout. Encore quelques heures, et il pourra se délecter de prendre Granger comme esclave pour le nettoyage de sa salle de cours. En attendant, il aurait un cours de potions à donner à des premières années qui réussiront sans doutes à faire exploser plusieurs chaudrons dans les quelques minutes suivant le début de la classe.

Terminant sa part de tarte à la citrouille, il se leva et partit en direction des cachots, non sans faire virevolter sa cape derrière lui. Profitant des derniers instants solitaires avant le début des classes, il commença la lecture de la Gazette du sorcier. On y lisait un article dans lequel on vantait les mérites du professeur Severus Rogue, lui-même, dans la victoire contre le seigneur des ténèbres. (Quoi de plus narcissique comme lecture non?) Il se rendit aussi à son laboratoire privé pour continuer l'élaboration de sa création, en s'assurant à la bonne évolution de sa mixture. Il se surprit même à se rendre compte que la potion serait prête avant ce soir. Il avait pourtant bien fait les calculs concernant le temps de brassage. Dans quelques heures, il pourrait ajouter sa précieuse potion à sa réserve.


	4. Chapter 4

Espe29 : ah ah ah pauvre Hermione, c'est pas sa journée

: je pense que tu as raison. ;p

Chapitre 3 : La retenue

HPOV

Le cours d'étude des moldus est particulièrement long. Le professeur parle passionnément du gouvernement moldus qui est si semblable au nôtre. Elle qui semble tellement intéressée à son sujet qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte que la moitié de la classe fait autre chose que d'écouter son cours; Seamus dors, Harry et Ron parlent et Hermione est en train de lire un livre auquel j'ai changé la couverture pour qu'elle ressemble a celle du manuel du cours.

Après ce qui semble être une éternité, le cours prend enfin fin, déclenchant maintes soupirs de la part des élèves.

Il ne reste qu'une seule classe avant le souper, et aussi, que quelques heures avant ses heures de colle avec Rogue.

SPOV

Venant de terminer son dernier cours de la journée, Severus se dirigea vers son laboratoire dans ses appartements. Après tant de temps d'attente, sa potion était enfin prête à être embouteillée. Il avait noté quelques informations concernant le mode d'action de sa mixture.

Potion d'échange charnel :

Mode d'administration par inhalation des deux individus simultanément

Dose de 10mL pour un effet temporaire

Ne pas inhaler plus de 20mL de la solution

Heureux du résultat, Rogue va déposer sa potion dans sa réserve avec les autres mélanges de sa création. L'embouteillage a pris quelques heures du à la nécessité de la décantation et de filtration de la solution.

L'estomac gargouillant, elle rappelle à Severus que l'heure du souper est arrivée. Avec enthousiasme, il se rend à la grande salle pour y dévorer son repas, bien sûr, de façon civilisée, il a quand même une réputation à maintenir.

Malheureusement pour lui, ayant pris la place du bout de la table, il n'a pu éviter la présence du professeur Vector, qui, à son grand désespoir, est venue prendre possession de la seule place disponible à côté de celui-ci. Depuis qu'il a commencé à enseigner à Poudlard, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Malgré ses soupçons qu'elle l'aimait même au moment où il était son élève. S'il y a bien un professeur que Severus a en horreur, c'est bien Septima Vector. La présence de celle-ci qui s'approchait de plus en plus durant le repas de lui pour finir à être collée dessus, lui a fait perdre l'appétit.

Il quitta le repas pour aller préparer la retenue de Miss Granger. Toute la journée, il a fait exprès de ne rien ranger pour que la rouge et or ait un gros ménage à effectuer. De quoi lui faire apprendre à fermer sa bouche.

Plus que quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Granger. Déjà, il sentait l'euphorie de l'injustice que vivrait la Griffondor. Alors qu'il entendit trois faibles coups donnés à la porte, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage du professeur. Il retrouva bien vite une expression faciale neutre en ouvrant la porte de la classe.

-Visiblement, vous ne pouvez arriver à l'heure non plus Miss Granger, déclara Rogue d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Désolé professeur…S'excusa Hermione.

-Pour votre retenue, vous aurez quelques chaudrons à récurer, et ce sans magie, ranger les placards de la classe. Cela devrait suffire pour ce soir. Dit le professeur avec satisfaction.

HPOV

Elle se mit à récurer les chaudrons en premier. Hermione pensa que Rogue a choisi les contenants les plus crasseux. Au moins le professeur ignorait que Hermione avait la capacité de faire de la magie sans baguette, non sans vider la sorcière de son énergie vitale. Elle termina assez rapidement sa première tâche. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les placards pour les ranger. Lorsqu'elle fit tomber une pile de chaudrons de la tablette, elle entendit de l'autre côté une fiole tomber et se casser au sol. Hermione vit Rogue disparaître de l'autre côté de la pièce. Peu de temps après, elle entendit le professeur jurer.

-Quelle insouciante celle-là! S'exclama Rogue.

À ces mots, Hermione rejoignit son professeur dans sa réserve. Elle vit une fiole éclatée avec un liquide bleuté qui libérait une fumée argentée. Avant même que Rogue ne puisse l'empêcher d'entrer, elle respira la fumée qui se développait dans la petite pièce. Lorsque Severus se rendit compte de la présence de Granger, il su qu'il était trop tard, que la potion ferait effet.

-Hors de ma vue Granger! Rugissa Rogue noir de colère.

-Mais…Tenta Hermione.

Elle s'enfuit des cachots, la vue brouillée par ses larmes. La sorcière était bouleversée par le masque de haine si intense qu'arborait son professeur.

SPOV

-Non mais quelle idiote! Ne cessait de se répéter Rogue. Sait-elle seulement la quantité de travail exigé pour produire cette potion et les effets qu'elle aurait sur eux.

Severus ne savait toutefois pas quand les effets commenceraient à apparaître. Il espérait seulement que la dose inhalée ne serait pas supérieure à la posologie prescrite des effets temporaires. Si seulement il existait une façon de savoir la dose inhalée par le duo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Un réveil alarmant

HPOV

Hermione se sent tirée du sommeil par un chatouillement provenant de son corps en entier. Elle décide de se lever pour aller à la toilette pour se vider la vessie qui menace d'exploser. Les lumières fermées de son dortoir de préfète, elle se rend à la salle de bain. Hermione trébuche quelques fois pendant son court trajet la menant au petit coin. Juste avant de se vider la vessie, elle se rince le visage. En passant ses mains dans sa face, elle sent sous ses doigts une peau rugueuse. Lorsqu'elle s'assoit sur la toilette et se met à uriner, elle sent le long de ses jambes un liquide chaud lui couler sur les mollets. Instantanément, elle s'arrête et s'aperçoit avec horreur qu'elle n'a plus de sexe féminin, mais un sexe masculin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ce manège! S'exclama Hermione d'une voix de baryton.

Aussitôt, elle applique une main aux longs doigts fins sur sa bouche en reconnaissant le timbre de voix. Elle se rhabilla et se dirigea automatiquement aux appartements du professeur Rogue.

SPOV

Réveillé par des cognements sourds à sa porte, Severus se lève et va ouvrir la porte à la personne qui ose déranger son sommeil. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, il se retrouve face à face avec lui-même, ou plutôt son propre sosie. Au même moment, son sosie le regarda, choqué.

-Miss Granger, entrez. Dit-il d'une voix étonnamment féminine.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe professeur? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Il s'avère que la potion que vous avez fait tomber est une potion d'échange charnel. Lui répondit Severus.

-Je ne connais pas cette potion. Lui répondit Hermione.

-Bien sûr puisqu'il s'agit de ma propre invention. Dit Severus de manière sarcastique.

-Avez-vous un antidote? Questionna Hermione.

-Non, si le dosage a été minime, nous retrouverons notre propre corps d'ici quelques heures. Sinon, nous devrons chercher un antidote, et ce, rapidement. Déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Nous devons aller aviser le professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle puisse trouver une solution. Dit-elle.

-Absolument pas, elle ne doit pas savoir ce qui s'est passé. Dit-il.

-Qu'allons-nous faire alors? Demanda-t-elle.

-Nous jouerons le rôle de l'autre jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre. D'ici là, nous nous rencontrerons à tous les jours pour concocter un antidote, et ce n'est pas discutable.

-Je devrai donner vos cours? Demanda Hermione un peu excitée par la situation.

-Oui, et vous devrez imiter mon comportement pour que personne ne se rende compte de notre problème. Dit Severus.

-À la condition que vous agissiez comme moi et correctement avec mes amis et que vous assistiez aux cours en prenant des notes convenables. Dit Hermione, impassible.

-Bien entendu. Soupira Rogue.

Cette drôle de situation créa une atmosphère différente entre la sorcière et le professeur.

-J'irai dans votre dortoir et vous resterez dans mes appartements. Dit le professeur.

-Et comment on fait pour l'hygiène? Demanda Hermione les joues empourprées.

-Vous ne faites que le strict nécessaire…Et n'abusez pas de mon corps. Déclara-il.

-Vous de même, professeur. Dit-elle.

Ils s'échangèrent leur horaire de la journée et partirent chacun de leur côté.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus partit prendre une douche dans les appartements de Hermione . En se déshabillant, il ne put résister à la tentation de jeter un coup d'œil au corps de son élève.

À commencer par le chandail, puis le pantalon, son reflet lui renvoyait la silhouette svelte d'une jeune femme. Des sous-vêtements de dentèle noirs se cachaient sous les vêtements qu'il portait. Il dût avouer que ce corps était vraiment très sexy. Enlevant le soutien-gorge, Severus se sentit rapidement excité à la vue de ces magnifiques sains parfaits que possédait ce corps. Rogue n'a jamais pensé qu'un aussi beau corps se cachait sous les robes de sorcier de son étudiante. Pour finir, il se départit de sa culotte, dévoilant un sexe fraîchement rasé. Une idée germa dans sa tête. Ayant toujours voulu savoir ce que ressentait une femme lors de son orgasme, il entreprit de se faire plaisir avec le pommeau de douche. Au fur et à mesure du temps, il sentit une incroyable montée de plaisir, réchauffant son bas ventre. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il explosa en un intense orgasme. Il pût même en atteindre un deuxième, puis un troisième. Épuisé, il se lava, se délectant du contact sur ce corps parfait. On disait que le plaisir féminin était supérieur à celui de l'homme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait aussi bon et intense. Il sortit de la douche, enfila une robe de sorcière, brossa ses cheveux en bataille, se brossa les dents et se rendit à la grande salle. Il alla s'assoir au bout de la table, où il ne croyait pas se faire déranger. Il s'était évidemment trompé, quelques minutes plus tard, Potter et Weasley sont venus me rejoindre.

-Salut mione, comment c'était ta retenue avec la chauve souris des cachots? Dit Weasley.

-La chauve-souris des cachots…? Répéta Rogue.

-Bah avec Rogue voyons! Justifia Weasley.

-Ah, il m'a fait récurer quelques chaudrons et ranger les placards. Déclara Rogue, en tentant d'imiter l'attitude énervante de la Miss-je-sais-tout.

-J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop donné de fil à retordre. Dit Potter, empathique.

-Bien pire qu'aux autres!...Euh je veux dire, je crois que c'est ce qu'il vous fait faire lors de vos heures de colle. Se justifia Rogue.

Alors qu'il maudit la gaffe de Granger, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas encore présentée à la table des enseignants.

HPOV

En arrivant dans la salle de bain privée de son professeur, elle vu qu'elle aurait à se raser le visage. Avec nervosité, elle se mit de la crème à raser, puis commença à se passer le rasoir dans la face. Elle se coupa à deux endroits, une fois entre le nez et la lèvre supérieure et sur le menton.

Après s'être rasée, elle prit une douche. En se déshabillant, Hermione remarque l'abondance des cicatrices sur corps. Sur son torse, quelques cicatrices rondes laissent penser à des brûlures de cigarette, probablement faites par son père lors de l'enfance de Severus. Sur son dos, des cicatrices mauves indiquent que ce sont des blessures causées par la magie noire, probablement à l'aide d'un sort _doloris._ Dans son cou, des traces des attaques de Nagini qui ont presque coûté la vie de son professeur. Toute cette souffrance que Rogue a subit dans sa vie met Hermione dans une phase d'empathie envers Severus.

Elle entre dans la douche et part l'eau. Alors qu'elle lave son corps, le sexe masculin se réveille. Surprise de la grosseur de l'engin, Hermione ne sait que faire pour replacer ça à la normale. Elle décide donc de le stimuler pour qu'il revienne à sa taille initiale. À deux main, elle entame des mouvements de vas et viens. Après quelques minutes, la délivrance arrive enfin et Hermione se rend compte de son retard à la grande salle. Elle enfile les vêtements de Severus et se dépêche de rejoindre les autres au déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle arrive enfin, Hermione se fait dévisager par McGonagall.

-Avez-vous eu de la difficulté avec votre rasoir ce matin Severus? Demanda Minerva avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Mouais, le rasoir était émoussé. Expliqua Hermione, en tentant d'imiter l'attitude de son professeur de potions.

Après le déjeuner, elle se rendit aux cachots pour le premier cours de la journée. Au cours du trajet vers les classes, elle croise Severus.

-Non d'un chien Granger, qu'avez-vous fait subir à mon corps! S'exclama Rogue.

-Désolée, c'est la première fois que je me rase le visage. S'excusa Hermione, la mine basse.

-Faites attention la prochaine fois! Dit-il.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Se prendre pour un autre

HPOV

Quelques minutes avant le cours, Hermione feuilleta le plan de cours que Severus lui avait laissé. Heureusement pour elle, c'était des premières années, alors ils ne remarqueraient pas le changement de comportement de leur professeur. Se servant de la première expérience qu'elle avait eue avec son professeur, lorsqu'elle entra, elle ferma les volets des meurtrières et tamisa les lumières.

Commençant à expliquer l'utilité et l'historique des potions, le cours avança peu à peu. Faisant peur à quelques élèves, elle se surprit à aimer cela. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son professeur aimait terroriser ses élèves.

Quand enfin le cours pris fin et que les étudiants partirent presque en courant, Hermione soupira de soulagement. Plus que trois autres classes à la journée.

SPOV

Devoir passer sa journée avec Potter et l'idiot de Weasley lui rongeait les nerfs. Ils semblaient avoir remarqué une différence mais n'en disaient rien. Les âneries du roux l'énervaient vraiment. À moins d'apprécier à la base cet énergumène, Granger a beaucoup de patiente. Pour ce qui est de Potter, à part la ressemblance avec son père, il est supportable. En écrivant les notes du cours de la classe d'Histoire de Poudlard, il remarquait l'écriture plus ronde et plus jolie que la sienne, il reconnaissait l'écriture féminine de Granger. Pendant ses classes, il dût souvent se rendre aux toilettes pour vider la vessie qui menaçait toujours d'exploser. Étonnamment, il n'a jamais vu Granger s'éclipser d'aucun cours pour aller aux toilettes. Elle a plus d'endurance qu'il pensait.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Lorsque la journée de classe tira à sa fin, Severus se dirigea vers la Grande salle pour le souper.

Alors qu'il regardait à la table des professeurs, il vit Sybille se coller à Hermione. À cette vue, il esquissa un sourire que Ron remarqua.

-Qu'est-ce qui a Mione, tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder la chauve-souris et tu souris, quoi, tu es tombée en amour avec? Se moqua Weasley.

-Non mais quel idiot! Comment oses-tu dire une telle chose! Le gronda Rogue bouillant de rage.

-Mais… Tenta Ron.

-Ne m'adresse plus la parole, compris! Rugissa-t-il.

Sur cet échange, il se leva et se dirigea directement vers ses cachots.

HPOV

Hermione vit que Rogue s'éclipsa de la salle, laisse Ron l'air penaud. Elle se rendit à l'endroit où son professeur allait, c'est-à-dire, les cachots.

Bouillant de rage, Rogue s'écria :

-Comment faites-vous pour supporter cet idiot de Weasley? Demanda Severus.

Hermione ouvra la bouche pour répondre mais Rogue la coupa.

-Ne répondez surtout pas! La coupa-t-il.

-Comment allons-nous faire, les effets de la potion ne semblent pas s'estomper. S'inquiéta Hermione.

-Nous n'avons aucun autre choix que de continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce que je trouve un antidote. Dit-il.

Je sais que c'est un petit chapitre, le prochain arrivera bientôt. D'ici là, vous pouvez m'envoyer des review. J'aime lire vos commentaires. A+


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 :

Quelque semaines plus tard…

HPOV

Maintenant habitué au corps qu'elle a «accidentellement» emprunté à son professeur, elle commença à aimer cette enveloppe charnelle. Plus grand, plus agile et bien proportionné, elle arrivait mieux à produire les potions. Il n'y avait pas que ces caractéristiques qu'elle aimait, elle appréciait particulièrement s'amuser avec le bas du corps de Rogue et rougissait lorsqu'elle se surprenait à rêver de son membre parfait dans son propre corps. Hermione avait aussi remarqué que son professeur s'était adouci en sa présence et qu'une certaine chimie s'installait entre eux. Elle n'osait quand même pas qualifier leur relation «d'amicale» parce que Hermione savait que Rogue la remettrait à sa place, c'est-à-dire, une relation professeur-élève normale et rien de plus. Elle commençait à percer le mystère de l'homme derrière le masque dur qu'il présentait à tout le monde, elle entrevoyait un homme loyal et capable d'aimer, malgré ses apparences trompeuses. Rogue est un homme intelligent et cultivé, exactement la compagnie qu'elle cherchait et qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment obtenu. Et sa voix, d'une telle sensualité et d'un tel charisme. Même les cicatrices qui bariolent le corps de l'homme ont leur charme et apportent une certaine virilité. Elle trépignait déjà d'impatience à la soirée qui l'attendait, la préparation d'un antidote avec son ténébreux professeur. Même dans son propre corps, Rogue restait le même à ses yeux. Elle rangea sa classe puis se rendit à la Grande salle pour le souper.

SPOV

Severus arriva en retard au souper parce qu'il a passé trop de temps dans ses quartiers pour profiter du corps féminin qui lui était prêté. Les joues rosies, il rejoint Harry et Ron à la table des Griffondors. Durant le repas, Severus ne cessait de regarder Granger avec étonnement, elle réussissait à l'imiter parfaitement, quitte à croire qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. Cette idée lui fit plaisir, puisqu'il n'avait plus à maintenir sa carapace qu'il s'était forgé toutes ces années envers elle. Elle semblait être la seule à pouvoir égaler sa soif de connaissance. Son corps était parfait, pendant ces quelques semaines, il examina et connaissait maintenant par cœur le corps dans lequel il est prisonnier. Toutes les moindres zones érogènes, chaque emplacement de grains de beauté, chaque réaction face à ses stimulis. Il aimerait tant pouvoir explorer ce corps en étant dans son propre corps, sauf que c'était une élève, et en plus Miss Granger. Décrire ce qu'il ressent envers la sorcière est impossible. Un espèce de mélange de désir, d'admiration, d'intérêt? Il lui fallait arrêter de penser à ça, c'est une élève et ce genre de pensées sont inappropriées. Pourtant, il était sûr que le comportement de Hermione avait changé en sa présence. Une certaine nervosité était palpable. Depuis son échec lamentable avec Lily, il avait de la difficulté avec les relations humaines, encore plus avec les femmes. Avec toutes ces émotions contraires, il devait concocter un antidote pour leur cas désespéré au plus vite afin d'éviter des actes regrettables.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Miss Granger, Severus prépara les ingrédients et le nécessaire pour produire la potion susceptible de redonner à chacun son corps respectif.

Une fois que Hermione arriva, ils se mirent à brasser une concoction. Lorsqu'ils étirèrent leurs main vers un ingrédient, leurs mains se touchèrent. Au moment du contact, Severus ressentit un frisson agréable qui traversa tout son corps pour terminer en douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Voyant les signes typiques d'excitation sur son propre corps, il sut qu'il était perdu. Alors que Hermione s'approcha de l'homme, il la stoppa :

-Que faites-vous Granger? Demanda-t-il, un peu paniqué.

-Je…J'ai envie d'essayer un truc. Hésita Hermione.

-N'approchez pas plus ou je ne répondrai plus de mes actes. La mit en garde Severus.

-Shhh…Je sais que vous en avez envie, laissez-vous faire. Souffla Hermione.

Au même moment, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Luttant pour ne pas se faire envahir par la passion, il céda finalement lorsque la langue de son élève entra en contact avec ses lèvres. Entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres, il put ressentir l'urgence des sentiments entretenus par le duo. Sentant qu'elle en voulait plus, il mit fin au baiser.

-S'il-te-plaît, pas maintenant, pas maintenant que nous n'avons pas retrouvés nos corps. Supplia-t-il, avec souffrance.

L'air déçue, elle recula un peu et replaça ses vêtements.

-Désolé. Réussit-elle à dire avant qu'une larme solitaire ne roule sur sa joue.

Il hésita quelque peu avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

-On va trouver une solution. La rassura-t-il.

-Je sais que c'est mal, on ne devrait pas continuer à être aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Dit Hermione.

-Je suis désolé, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, même si je le désirais. S'excusa Rogue

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

La soirée passa et ils finirent par préparer une mixture. Chacun ayant une fiole dans la main, ils burent et attendirent les effets espérés. Malheureusement, les effets ne se présentèrent pas. Il lui donna rendez-vous pour retenter le coup le lendemain. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il déposa un baiser délicat sur la joue de l'étudiante.

-C'est le dernier baiser que je te donne. Déclara Severus.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos encouragements! Continuez à m'envoyer des reviews. ;p

Chapitre 7: La laisse au cou

SPOV

Lorsqu'il croisait Hermione dans les couloirs, la grande salle ou pire, dans la salle de classe. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Si seulement il pouvait céder à ses pulsions. Sa peau normalement blanchâtre prenait une coloration rosée s'ils avaient le malheur de croiser leur regard. Difficilement, il devra se contrôler pour les 6 prochaines heures. Il était condamné à passer le restant de la journée avec la femme qu'il aimait.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Quand il entra dans la salle de cours, il dut baisser le regard pour éviter de croiser les yeux de biche de son élève. Depuis quelque temps, il y voyait une étincelle. S'assoyant près de Harry, il garda la tête baissée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce salopard? Demanda Harry, anxieux. Tu l'évite comme la peste.

-Si tu savais...Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne s'en rend probablement pas compte. Répondit Severus.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Hermione. Le rassura Harry.

-Merci mais c'est mon problème, pas le tien. Lui dit plus sèchement que Rogue avait voulu.

Pendant la classe, il soupçonna Hermione de faire exprès de le toucher ou de le frôler. A chaque fois, un sourire de satisfaction apparaissait sur son visage. Elle jouait avec le feu. Quand on cherche Severus Rogue, on le trouve!

Après trois longues heures de désir charnel intense, il quitta enfin l'environnement devenu trop étouffant.

Peu après le repas, il devra l'affronter à nouveau, et ce, en tête à tête.

HPOV

Le premier test avait échoué, elle avait pourtant cru observer une petite réaction de la part de son professeur. Elle se promit de réessayer après le souper. Lorsqu'il entra, elle mit son plan à exécution.

Elle commença par s'approcher subtilement de plus en plus, jusqu'à n'être qu'à un centimètre de le toucher.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se coller, elle fut interrompue.

-Granger, si vous approchez encore, je...Et puis merde. Dit-il.

SPOV

Il scella ses lèvres à celles de Hermione et l'attira à lui. Dévorant son cou d'une faim insoutenable, il se rappela avoir créé une substance leur permettant de retrouver leur état normal pour une heure.

-Attend, je vais chercher quelque chose. Lui dit-il.

Il revint avec deux fioles de la préparation. Lorsqu'ils la burent, ils retrouvèrent leur corps d'origine.

Perdant peu de temps, il commença à déboutonner le chemisier que Hermione portait. Alors qu'il défit le dernier bouton, il s'appuya les hanches sur les fesses de Hermione pour lui montrer l'ampleur de son désir pour elle.

Son membre plus dur que jamais lui faisait mal, tellement il était engorgé de désir. Comme réponse à son contact, elle gémit de plaisir.

Il continua en retirant le pantalon de son amante. Se rendant compte qu'il était encore tout habillé, il laissa Hermione lui retirer ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve lui aussi en sous-vêtements. Tout en l'embrassant, il glissa sa main jusqu'au sexe maintenant bien mouillé de Granger. Il retrouva son clitoris gonflé et commença de longs vas et viens sur le capuchon de sa boule de nerfs.

À son contact, elle gémit de plus belle. Il lui ôta le soutien-gorge et massa ses seins parfaits. Il pinça même le bout ce qui le fit se durcir d'avantage. Hors d'haleine et le serrant de plus en plus fort, il s'attaqua maintenant à la culotte qui ressemblait plus à une éponge qu'à un vêtement. Déposant Hermione sur le bureau, il entreprit de prendre en bouche, chacun leur tour, ses délicieux mamelons maintenant biens hérissés. Quelques gémissements plus tard, il descendit doucement jusqu'à son ventre, puis à son sexe. Lorsque le contact se fit, elle s'arqua de plaisir. Effectuant des succions et autres mouvements, il réussit à procurer un puissant orgasme à sa partenaire. Lorsqu'elle reprit contact avec la réalité, elle fit glisser les boxer que portait Severus. Habilement, elle prit son volumineux sexe en bouche. Fermant les yeux, il profita de ce moment de pure extase. Sentant proche sa délivrance, il avertit Hermione.

-Arrête, je veux pouvoir te faire jouir avec mon sexe. Si tu continues, je vais venir. L'avertit Severus.

Lorsqu'elle arrêta, il la souleva par les cuisse et enfonça sa longue verge dans les profondes abysses chaudes et serrées de son amante.

-Tu es tellement bonne, si serrée, je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps. Dit-il en serrant les dents.

Il l'embrassa avec toute la passion qui le consumait. Léchant les lèvres pulpeuses de Hermione, leurs langues se touchèrent. Ce contact électrisant l'encouragea à accélérer à un rythme effréné. La martelant sans relâche, il sentit son sexe se faire serrer par celui de sa partenaire, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il jouit quelques secondes après elle. Il la déposa sur le divan ou il s'allongea près d'elle, exténué par leurs activités.

-C'était merveilleux. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres.

-Moi aussi j'ai apprécié, c'est juste que tu es mon élève, et il n'est pas éthique pour un professeur de coucher avec son étudiante. Dit-il, sur un ton triste.

-Je sais, mais je suis majeure, et je peux décider si je suis consentante à cet acte. Je dois avouer que je t'ai u' peu provoquer…Dit Hermione sûre d'elle.

-Cela doit rester entre nous, personne ne doit apprendre ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Lui dit-il, en la regardant dans les yeux.

Maintenant tard, il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de son front et lui dit :

-Il est tard, les effets de la potion vont se dissiper d'ici quelques instants. Je retourne à ta chambre. Dit Severus.

Lui donnant un dernier baiser, il se sentit rapetisse et retrouver le corps de son amante.

Avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, il entendit :

-Bonne nuit Severus. Dit Hermione.

-À toi aussi. Lui répondit Severus.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour les accros à Fanfiction, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre. Je vais essayer de publier plus souvent.

Chapitre 8 : Un retour à la réalité

HPOV

Aussitôt qu'Hermione retrouva le corps bien trop grand pour elle, il lui rappelait le calvaire dans lequel elle était fourrée. Le bref moment durant lequel elle s'était retrouvée dans son vrai corps avait été formidable, sans compter qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec son ténébreux professeur de potions. Cette pensée fit monter le rouge aux joues de Hermione, jamais elle n'avait vécu de situation aussi intense. Elle avait trouvé un regard noir de désir dans les prunelles de Rogue. Tout chez lui à ce moment l'avait déstabilisée. De son regard de braise, sa voix suave, ses muscles bien dessinés à son allure sexy ont faits leurs effets dévastateurs. Dès qu'elle avait entrevue son regard, elle sut qu'elle était perdue. Sur ces pensées magiques, elle s'endormit le sourire scotché aux lèvres.

SPOV

Nom de dieux, il avait couché avec une étudiante, là, c'était sûr qu'il était damné. Cette aguicheuse l'avait allumé comment un adolescent dépendant de ses hormones. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé allé, à laisser tomber son self-control légendaire, qu'elle sorte de magie lui avait fait perdre la tête à ce point. Il ne pouvait faire disparaître le visage de son étudiante, on aurait dit qu'il était imprimé au fer rouge dans son esprit. Il avait été touché par bien des femmes durant sa vie mais jamais il n'avait ressenti l'électricité que le contact de Hermione lui procurait. Il était comme un drogué, sa drogue étant une femme, il ne peut plus s'en passer, c'était un besoin vital, comme si ce contact faisait battre son cœur et entrer l'air dans ses poumons. Malgré ces sentiments, il se devait de se contrôler la prochaine fois, il ne pouvait se permettre de craquer une fois de plus. Effectuant quelques recherches dans le laboratoire de potion de fortune dans la chambre de son élève, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : un lien indescriptible les reliait, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il devrait s'y faire. Pendant que la concoction de ses potions, il ne pensait plus à la femme de ses rêves. C'est vers les 3 heures du matin qu'il se coucha et fit une nuit sans souvenir de son rêve, ce qui n'était pas coutume pour lui. Habituellement, ses nuits étaient hantées par des cauchemars les uns plus terrifiants que les autres. C'est reposé et dispo qu'il s'éveilla le lendemain matin. Lors du déjeuner, il put entrevoir une Hermione tout aussi reposé, comme si leurs activités de la veille y étaient pour quelque chose. Écrivant rapidement un mot, il envoya son hibou à Hermione et attendit patiemment la réponse.

HPOV

Pendant qu'elle entretenait une discussion animée avec la directrice, elle reçut un hibou de la part de Severus. Les quelques mots résonnèrent dans sa tête.

 _À deux heures dans mon bureau. N'arrivez pas en retard._

 _S.S._

Elle griffonna rapidement une réponse et renvoya le hibou à son propriétaire. Elle jura avoir entrevu un sourire timide se dessiner sur le visage de son professeur. Vérifiant l'heure à l'aide d'un _tempus,_ elle partit vers la salle de cours afin de terroriser les premières années. Attendant patiemment leur rencontre en après-midi elle mijota une potion de _Félix félicis_ pour ajouter à la réserve de Rogue.

Je vais publier bientôt le prochain chapitre sous peu, continuez à m'envoyer des reviews en attendant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de nouveaux chapitres et je m'en excuse, je n'avais plus d'inspiration. Je continue ma fiction en espérant que vous suivez toujours. Joyeux noël!**

Chapitre : 9

HPOV

Il était bientôt l'heure de rendez-vous avec son « pseudo » soi. Malgré le cours qui s'achevait enfin, elle se demandait bien ce que Severus lui voulait. Tiens, maintenant elle l'appelait Severus, comme si le fait d'avoir couché avec son professeur lui permettait de l'appeler par son prénom. Le cours avait semblé très long pour Hermione. Même si elle appréhendait leur rencontre, elle ressentait pourtant une certaine nervosité; et si son professeur avait regretté, n'avait pas aimé ou avait changé d'idée. Cette simple pensée formait une boule dans sa gorge. Se reprenant, elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du maître des potions.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le bureau, toute sa nervosité s'était dissipée. La simple vue de son professeur la fit fondre. C'est le visage dur et fermé qu'il entamait la conversation.

SPOV

Une fois entrée dans le bureau, Severus regrettait déjà le discours qu'il avait à tenir à son élève. Tous les souvenirs de la veille revenaient en boucle dans sa tête et lui donnaient envie de la reprendre à l'instant. Il avait cependant quand même reprit son masque de froideur caractéristique de professeur.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, merci de vous être rendue à l'heure à cette rencontre. Déclara-t-il professionellement.

À cette déclaration, il avait vu le visage d'Hermione pâlir, comme si elle avait compris où il voulait en venir. Avalant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge il continua.

-Je vous ai fait venir pour mettre certaines choses au clair. Dit-il.

Au même moment, Hermione s'était assis, prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Ce qui s'est passé hier ne doit plus se reproduire, une relation élève-professeur n'est pas un comportement habituel et est fortement puni par le règlement de l'école. Continua Rogue.

Alors qu'il se reprit pour terminer ce qu'il avait à dire, Hermione le coupa.

-Parce que nous vivons est habituel pour une élève et un professeur? Dit-elle interloquée.

-Ce n'est pas… Tenta-t-il.

\- Laissez-moi terminer. Parce que l'acte auquel nous nous sommes donnés ne reflétait pas de sentiments. Poursuivi-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Je… Essaya le professeur.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de continuer qu'Hermione le coupait à nouveau.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un sale profiteur et un salop. Finit-elle.

Hermione se retourna et était partie dans un claquement de porte qui avait suffit à faire voler toutes les feuilles sur le bureau professoral.

Il avait alors mit sa tête dans ses mains se traitant d'idiot. Jamais il n'aurait dû craquer et coucher avec son élève. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, pour lui ce n'était pas qu'une baise d'un soir sans sentiments et sans lendemain. Étant la tête dure de Severus Rogue, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'avouer les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers elle. Il n'était pas bon pour elle, vieux, laid et in ex-mangemort n'était pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait pour mettre en valeur la belle femme qu'elle est. Encore un miracle que Dumbledore n'ait encore rien remarqué de leur sort.

 **Prochainement le prochain chapitre. SVP laissez moi des reviews pour savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Joyeux noël encore!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que l'inspiration m'est revenue. En espérant que cette nouvelle vous plaît.**

Chapitre 10

HPOV

Hermione marchait aussi vite que ses grandes jambes pouvait la mener. Aveuglée par les larmes, elle n'avait pas vue Minerva approcher.

-Severus? Hésita Minerva.

Hermione ne répondait pas parce qu'elle savait que si un seul mot sortait de sa bouche, elle éclaterait en sanglots.

-Mais…est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Imitant le comportement de son professeur de potions, elle lui avait répondu du tac au tac :

-Ne pouvez-vous donc pas vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde Minerva, je suis sûr que quelques griffondors traînent hors de leur lit à cette heure. Répondit Hermione.

Complètement sonnée par la vision d'Hermione, Minerva avait fait volte-face et s'était dirigée à grandes enjambées vers le bureau du directeur.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

 _Pendant ce temps dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore…_

-Albus, je ne comprends pas, j'ai vu Severus les larmes aux yeux dans les couloirs il y a quelques minutes, quelque chose cloche chez lui. Dit Minerva.

-En effet, quel étrange comportement venant de notre cher Severus. Bien qu'il soit positif que notre collègue extériorise un peu de ses émotions, ce n'est toutefois pas habituel venant de lui. Réfléchit Albus à haute voix.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, depuis quelques temps, je trouve que le comportement de Severus est bizarre. Renchérit la directrice des gryffondors.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Minerva, je vais faire ma petite enquête, après tout, je sais tout ce qui se passe dans ce château. Déclara Albus à Minerva avec un subtile clin d'œil.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

HPOV

Elle avait eu chaud, elle avait crû que sa professeure ne la lâcherait pas d'une semelle et lui poserait des questions jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Les petites attentions mère poule du professeur McGonagall étaient appréciées généralement mais pas cette fois-ci.

Méditant sur ses pensées, elle rentrait finalement dans ses appartements.

SPOV

Cela faisais longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti d'aussi grande douleur, en fait depuis Lily. Mais Hermione n'était pas Lily, contrairement à elle, elle ressentait des sentiments pour lui. Ces sentiments lui faisaient peur, il avait peur de ressentir lui aussi de si forts sentiments et de souffrir encore de cette façon. Même en ayant fait ce choix, il sentait tout de même son cœur se déchirer à la pensée que sa Miss-je-sais-tout ne serait plus dans ses bras, subissant ses assauts et ses petites attentions. Il n'était pas homme à être tendre durant ses rapports avec des femmes mais cette fois, il avait besoins d'exprimer cette tendresse, cette affection. Encore une fois, une femme a totalement chamboulé sa vie (c'est le cas de la dire, il est dans le corps d'Hermione hehe) mais aussi outrepassée l'armure qu'il s'était bâtit pour ne plus jamais souffrir d'un tel amour. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il éprouvait plus que du désir pour son étudiante, qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

-J'ai fait le bon choix pour elle. Se répétait Severus dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin le sommeil.

 **Bientôt un nouveau chapitre, en attendant, envoyez moi des reviews pour dire ce que vous pensez de cette fiction. A+**


	12. Chapter 12

**J'ai cru comprendre dans les reviews que certains croyaient que les personnages avaient repris leur corps respectifs mais ce n'est pas encore le cas.**

Chapitre 11 :

HPOV

Ce matin-là, quand Hermione s'est réveillée, elle se sentait aussi misérable que la veille, le cœur mutilé, brisé. Au moins c'était la fin de semaine et elle pouvait reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Hermione n'avait pas très faim mais elle devait quand même faire acte de présence au petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Se prenant quelques toasts, elle faisait bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard de son professeur à la table des gryffondors. Durant tout le repas, elle avait senti une brûlure sur son visage, signe que Severus lui jetait continuellement des regards sur elle. Contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas du tout l'air affecté par ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille. Dès qu'elle avait terminé son assiette, elle était rapidement partie par le couloir des professeurs.

Lorsqu'elle arrivait enfin à son bureau, elle remarqua qu'un hibou l'attendait impatiemment. Dans son bec, un message suivi d'une liste de potions qui devaient être renflouées pour l'infirmerie. Au moins, la fabrication des différentes préparations lui changeraient les idées.

SPOV

Après le petit déjeuner, il avait décidé de faire un tour à la bibliothèque afin de tenter de trouver une solution à leur problème à Hermione et à lui-même (plus pour lui-même, quel égoïste hehehe) et ainsi mettre fin à leur calvaire. Quelques recherches plus tard, il trouvait enfin quelque chose de potable. Il découvrait à son grand étonnement qu'une recherche non documentée avait été tentée et avait mené au même résultat : les deux parti se retrouvaient piégés dans le corps d'un autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par mourir de vieillesse. Cependant, parmi toutes les conclusions qui avaient été émises, il subsistait quelques passages traitant de solutions probables qui n'avaient jamais été essayées. Elles étaient risquées mais valaient la peine d'être étudiées. Il empruntait le livre et repartait vers « ses » appartements de préfet.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Dans son bureau, Albus terminait de rédiger une note qui était destinée à Severus afin de le rencontrer et de parler pour découvrir ce qui se tramait avec lui.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

HPOV

Pendant qu'elle préparait les différentes potions, elle avait reçu une lettre provenant du directeur.

 _Severus,_

 _Rendez-vous dans mon bureau ce soir à 19h, j'ai besoin d'avoir une conversation avec à propos de certaines choses._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

 _Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

 **Je sais que c'est un chapitre court mais le prochain sortira bientôt. N'oubliez pas de poster des reviews pour dire ce que vous pensez de la fiction. A+**


	13. Chapter 13

**Deuxième chapitre de la soirée XD, j'ai envie de me faire plaisir et de vous faire plaisir.**

Chapitre 12 :

HPOV

Le restant de la journée s'était déroulé sans trop de tracas. Après le souper, Hermione devait se rendre au bureau du directeur. Il allait être difficile de le tromper puisqu'il connaissait Severus depuis qu'il a 11 ans. Elle espérait de tout cœur que le directeur ne se rendre compte de rien, ce qui était à 99.99999999% impossible. Elle n'avait rien dit à Severus de peur qu'il ne lui fasse subir son sarcasme débordant, en plus du fait qu'elle ne pourrait se trouver avec lui sans fondre en larmes.

Vers 18h45, elle se rendait vers son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

SPOV

Il cherchait Hermione partout, il voulait procéder à certains tests pour confirmer des informations sur leur situation. Il avait fini par pénétrer dans son bureau professoral. Il avait trouvé une lettre s'adressant à lui. Dumbledore allait lui tirer les vers du nez, ils étaient cuits!

HPOV

Lorsqu'elle avait toqué timidement à la porte du bureau, le directeur lui avait dit d'entrer.

Bonsoir Severus, merci de vous être présenté à l'heure. Dit Albus.

Tout naturellement Albus, arrivons au but, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir? Demanda Hermione sarcastiquement.

J'ai cru remarquer de votre part un drôle de comportement. Dit le directeur avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Vraiment? Demanda Hermione avec nervosité.

Minerva est venue me voir l'autre jour et m'avait dit qu'elle vous avait vu pleurer dans les couloirs? Répondit-il.

Peut-être qu'elle avait elle-même les yeux embrouillés par les larmes? Dit-elle.

Le directeur paraissait amusé par ses propos.

Comment expliquez-vous la remontée des notes de vos élèves? Renchérit Albus.

Il va s'en dire que ces cornichons écervelés ont peut-être enfin compris ce que je me tue à leur apprendre. Répondit-elle.

Intérieurement, elle riait, elle utilisait les termes que Severus utilisait pour décrire ses malencontreux élèves. La nervosité avait repris le dessus et elle devenu pâle.

Severus, est-ce que tout va bien? Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire, n'est-ce pas? Tenta Albus.

Hermione était tentée de tout révéler et enfin se débarrasser de tout le poids qu'elle avait sur ses épaules.

Rien qui ne vous concerne Albus. Dit-elle sèchement.

Allons, allons, je suis sûr que je peux vous aider. L'encouragea le directeur.

Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, vous ne pouvez même pas comprendre. Dit Hermione méchamment.

Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir et elle avait tout avoué au directeur.

Premièrement, vous devez me promettre de ne dire ce que je vais vous révéler à personne, pas même à Minerva, ai-je votre parole? Demanda Hermione nerveusement.

Je vous jure que ce qui se dit dans ce bureau y restera Severus. La rassura-t-il.

D'accord…En fait, je ne suis pas Severus,…enfin si, mais pas mentalement. Commença Hermione.

En voyant qu'elle avait toute son attention et toute sa crédibilité, elle poursuivi :

En fait je suis Hermione, en début de semestre, le professeur Rogue m'avait mis en retenue. Durant celle-ci, j'ai dû nettoyer des chaudrons. En les replaçant dans le placard à balais, une fiole est tombé de l'autre côté du mur, il s'agissait d'une fiole de la réserve du professeur. J'ai entendu le professeur jurer et je suis allée voir ce qui se passait. Nous avons tous deux inhalés une potion. Je me suis éveillée pendant cette nuit-là et je n'avais plus mon propre corps mais celui du professeur Rogue. Termina Hermione.

Et… cela veut dire que Severus est… Commença Albus.

Oui il est prisonnier de mon corps. Finit-elle.

Cela explique bien des choses , mais pourquoi pleuriez-vous l'autre soir? Demanda le directeur.

Hermione avait réfléchi et avait répondu en toute honnêteté :

Parce que j'ai eu une liaison avec le professeur Rogue et qu'il a préféré me rejeter plutôt que d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes envers moi. Dit Hermione sans broncher.

Vous savez qu'il est interdit d'avoir des relations amoureuses ou sexuelles avec un professeur miss Granger? Rappela Dumbledore.

Lorsque Dumbledore lui avait dit ce qu'elle savait très bien, elle s'était mise à sangloter.

Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Granger, je ne vous expulserai pas. Dit Albus.

Vous ne comprenez pas, ce n'est pas pour mon renvoi que je pleure, c'est parce que professeur Rogue risque de perdre son poste d'enseignant à Poudlard, sa seule famille, les seules personnes qui l'apprécient malgré son sale caractère, il me manquerait. Expliqua Hermione entre deux sanglots.

Le directeur la regardait avec empathie, avec compréhension.

Je…je l'aime, je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver, il, il est tellement méchant avec moi, si méprisant. Je ne peux pas le voir partir, ça me détruirait. Déclara-t-elle.

Vous êtes majeure, mais le règlement est très clair à ce sujet; aucun professeur ne peut avoir de relation autre qu'un enseignant. Je suis désolé. Je vais réfléchir à tout cela, vous reviendrez me voir demain, je crois que je connais une solution à votre problème, à Severus et à vous. Les conséquences seront appliquées à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Termina Dumbledore.

Oui monsieur, je, je comprends tout à fait. Dit Hermione tristement.

En attendant, jusqu'à ce que les sanctions et que votre problème soit réglé, vous ne dites rien à Severus, il ne doit rien savoir, compris? Demanda Albus.

Oui, très clair professeur. Répondit-elle.

Elle avait alors quitté le bureau, l'air abattue, le cœur lourd, très lourd. Hermione retournait rapidement à ses appartements, se servait un verre de whiskey pur feu et se coucha, les yeux humides.

 **Un long chapitre, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, et puis, je voulais me rattraper pour le précédant court chapitre. A+**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir, j'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plu, continuez de me laisser des reviews, il est très intéressant de les lire. D'ici là, profitez de ce chapitre.**

Chapitre 13 :

HPOV

Lorsqu'Hermione était revenue à ses appartements, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. L'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout allait écoper de ses erreurs à elle. Alors qu'elle étouffait les derniers sanglots qui sortaient de sa bouche, une personne cognait à sa porte. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin daigné ouvrir, elle s'était retrouvé face à face avec son corps, qui était occupé par nul autre que Severus Rogue.

-Puis-je entrer? Demanda-t-il poliment.

-Euh,…, oui, oui. Répondit-elle un peu sonnée par l'attitude inhabituellement courtoise de son professeur.

-Nous devons parler. Déclara Severus.

-De quel sujet au juste. Demanda Hermione.

-J'ai su pour le rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, je veux savoir exactement ce qu'il sait et ce que vous lui avez dit. Dit-il, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Il voulait seulement savoir pourquoi j'avais une telle attitude, je… Commença-t-elle.

Elle se retrouvait percée par les yeux noirs et profonds de son professeur.

-Vous mentez! Il l'avait prise par les deux bras en la secouant comme un pommier. Dites-moi ce que vous lui avez dit, faites le sinon je vais vous administrer du véritasérum de force. Dit-il avec force.

Elle s'était remise à pleurer devant l'emportement de Severus.

-Je, je lui ai tout dit, je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi. Hésita Hermione.

À cet aveu, Severus l'avait lâchée et s'était assis, se prenant la tête entre les deux mains.

\- Avez-vous eu au moins la décence de censurer nos activités? Demanda-t-il.

-À vrai dire, non, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de lui dire que je vous aime, c'est tout ce qu'il sait, à part que nous ayons eu des contacts non-appropriés pour un professeur et une élève. Dit-elle.

Après avoir tout dit cela, elle regardait son professeur et ne pouvait pas lire les émotions sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était de la haine, de la colère, du mépris, de la tristesse ou toute autre émotion. Il semblait bouleversé.

-Il m'a dit de ne pas vous en parler, qu'il règlerait notre problème et qu'il appliquerait les sanctions à la suite. Avoua-t-elle.

-Me voilà dans une situation plutôt gênante miss Granger. Dit-il.

-Je lui ai supplié de ne pas vous punir parce que c'était de ma faute. Dit-elle, les larmes roulant de nouveau sur ses joues.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la seule responsable, de plus, je suis le professeur et suis en position d'autorité sur vous, la grande partie de la sanction s'abattra donc sur moi, peu importe ce que vous direz ou ferez. Expliqua le professeur Rogue.

-Je suis tellement désolée, si seulement je pouvais changer mes actions, je le ferais pour vous éviter les problèmes. S'excusa-t-elle.

Severus paraissait comprendre la détresse et la sincérité présentes dans les paroles de l'étudiante, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas plus enfoncé le clou.

-Allez vous coucher, j'en ferai de même et nous traiterons notre problème au jour le jour miss Granger. Dit-il simplement.

Il lui avait tendu un mouchoir noir de soie pour qu'elle puisse sécher ses larmes. Sur ledit mouchoir, deux lettres étaient brodées, _S.R.,_ probablement les initiales de son propriétaire. Lorsque Severus était finalement partit, Hermione se couchait dans son lit et inspirait la délicieuse odeur du mouchoir de son professeur. Elle avait finit par s'endormir avec l'odeur enivrante de son professeur.

 **Qu'en pensez-vous? N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour que je sache comment vous trouvez ma fiction. A+**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ouh la la, ça sent les ennuis! Un nouveau chapitre pour vous chers amateurs de fanficton.**

Chapitre 14 :

DPOV (dumbledore)

Il devait trouver une solution pour libérer son professeur mais plus important, sa meilleure élève. Malgré l'attachement que semblait avoir acquise son élève, il savait très bien comment Severus peut être amer et insupportable surtout dans de drôle de situations, dont celle qu'il vivait présentement. Il était heureux que son maître de potion trouve une relation qui ne lui apportait pas que du négatif. Cependant, les relations élève-enseignant étaient très durement sévies, il ne pouvait faire exception à la règle. Avant de penser à toute punition, il se devait de trouver une solution et vite. Il s'était mis à travailler et en avait trouvé quelques-unes.

HPOV

Hermione était si désespérée qu'elle s'était rendue là ou elle allait habituellement lorsqu'elle butait contre un problème; c'est-à-dire la bibliothèque. Heureusement, maintenant qu'elle avait l'apparence de son professeur de potion, elle avait l'accès à la réserve en toute légalité.

Elle cherchait des livres sur les exceptions des règles de l'école. Bien sûr les règles étaient claires, mais certaines d'entre elles pouvaient être dérogées si des bonnes raisons étaient présentées. Lorsqu'elle avait trouvé le livre en question, elle était partie l'enregistrer à son nom pour le lire en toute intimité dans ses appartements, un thé à la main.

 _Règles et dérogations de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard_

 _Élèves :_

- _L'accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque est interdite._

 _*Sauf si un professeur accompagne l'élève concerné;_

 _*Sauf si un professeur laisse une note écrite qui autorise l'élève concerné de s'y rendre;_

 _-Les démonstrations d'affection inappropriées sont interdites dans les lieux publics._

 _*Sauf si les élèves en question sont soumis à un sortilège;_

…

 _Professeurs :_

 _-Les élèves ne sont pas admis dans les appartements professoraux._

 _*Sauf si un danger raisonnable menace;_

 _*Sauf si le directeur de l'établissement a donné son accord;_

 _-Aucune relation privilégiée n'est permise avec les élèves._

 _*Sauf si l'élève concerné est lié par parenté avec le professeur;_

 _-Aucune relation amoureuse/sexuelle n'est permise avec un ou une élève._

 _*Sauf si_

Hermione n'avait pu terminer sa lecture puisque le restant de la phrase manquait. Mais au moins elle savait qu'il y avait une exception pour les cas semblables aux sien. Probablement que le restant de la phrase avait été camouflée pour ne pas que les professeurs soient tentés d'enfreindre la règle.

Elle espérait que le directeur trouve une solution, pour retrouver son propre corps, mais d'une autre façon, elle espérait qu'il tarde à en trouver une, parce qu'elle serait probablement séparée de son professeur et que celui-ci subirait les conséquences de leurs actes.

SPOV

Il écrivait une lettre pour Hermione, il voulait retrouver son propre corps pour quelques heures, via l'administration de polynectar. Ayant un corps féminin adulte, certains désagréments mensuels le mettaient mal à l'aise et inconfortable. Il pourrait même donner un cours. Normalement, il n'appréciait pas tant enseigner mais là, il avait besoin de retrouver un peu de normalité. Une fois écrite, il attachait la lettre à la patte de son hibou et envoyait la missive à la personne concernée.

 **Voilà pour ce soir, espérant que vous ayez aimé ce petit chapitre. Personnellement, je trouve que quelque ne va pas avec ce chapitre mais bon, le voici quand même. Laissez-moi des reviews, j'aime lire vos commentaires. A+**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir, je poste un nouveau chapitre qui, espérons-le, sera meilleur que le dernier.**

Chapitre 15 :

HPOV

Elle savait qu'une possibilité pour qu'aucun des deux, que ce soit le professeur, l'élève ou bien les deux soient pénalisés. Elle aurait aimé avoir une vraie relation avec son professeur mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible; cet homme amer était incapable d'aimer ou d'éprouver quelque autre sentiment que le dégoût envers une tierce personne. Leurs contacts n'avaient été que désir et plaisirs charnels et rien d'autre, en tout cas, pour son professeur de potions. Grâce aux souvenirs que Rogue avait donné à Harry, croyant sa dernière heure arrivée, elle avait su qu'il n'avait aimé qu'une seule fois et qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer une femme morte depuis des lustres.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas ces stupides sentiments envers lui, jamais ils n'auraient autant trempés dans les ennuis. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'une potion inventée tombe au sol et se fracasse. Elle savait que lorsque tout serait terminé, son professeur, s'il le restait, retrouverait son tempérament sarcastique envers elle. À cette pensée, elle songeait à se jeter elle-même un sortilège d'oubliette, rien que pour ne pas en souffrir d'avantage. Le professeur Dumbledore devait bientôt avoir trouvé une solution.

SPOV

Il n'en pouvait plus de jouer à la miss-je-sais-tout, accessoirement l'amie de Potter et de Weasley. Il était sidéré qu'aucun des deux n'ait remarqué ou bien abordé le sujet. Il fallait croire que l'héroïsme et la célébrité ne rendaient pas plus intelligent ou plus perspicace. En plus de devoir supporter le reflet du corps de la femme qui occupait la plupart de ses pensées. Toutes ces courbes et ces formes invitaient à la luxure et satisferaient n'importe quel homme ayant un minimum de goût; de parfaites petites fesses bombées, des hanches généreuses et bien proportionnées, et que dire des seins pleins et fermes de grosseur idéale. Les traits du visage adulte; des lèvres pulpeuses, des yeux noisettes où l'on s'y perd et des cheveux de lionne, juste assez frisottés. Mais tout cet engouement était-il dû à du désir ou bien à quelque chose de plus fort? Il n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas le savoir. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu de vrais sentiments pour une femme, ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques et la femme de sa vie était morte.

L'amour n'était pas fait pour un homme tel que lui, il ne lui procurait que de la douleur et bien du malheur.

Profitant de ses derniers mois en tant que professeur, puisque ses actes entraîneraient sûrement son renvoi, il distribuait allègrement des T sur les copies de ses élèves, abusant un peu trop de l'encre rouge. Il avait beau avoir le corps d'Hermione, il ne manquait pas plus à son devoir d'enseignant et corrigeait le plus qu'il le pouvait. Dumbledore ne tarderait plus à arriver avec des solutions, toutes plus farfelues que les autres, mais probablement plus efficaces que tout ce qu'il avait tenté.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir, toujours émotive face à la mort de l'un de mes acteurs préférés, Alan Rickman, je continue ma fiction afin de continuer de faire vivre Severus Rogue.**

 **P.S. : J'ai publié un petit OS en son hommage, quelques reviews le concernant seraient les bienvenues.**

Chapitre 16 :

SPOV

Cette nuit-là, Severus s'était rendu à la tour d'astronomie, là où il avait dû tuer son mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Jamais il n'avait cru pouvoir le revoir. Mais comme toujours, le vieux fou avait toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac, déjouant ainsi la mort avec brio.

Sans cesse, il se remémorait les tragiques évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans cette pièce. À cette pensée, une unique larme lui roula sur la joue. Tant de choses qu'il avait faites dans sa vie, pourtant rarement il n'avait aussi amèrement regretté un de ses gestes, jamais il ne se pardonnerait cet acte.

HPOV

Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle avait décidée de se rendre à la tour d'astronomie, puisque cet endroit l'aidait à retrouver son calme et sa sérénité. La bibliothèque aurait été toute aussi apaisante, mais elle sentait que cette nuit, sa place était à la tour d'astronomie. Croyant ne croiser personne, elle n'avait pas prise la peine de remettre et reboutonner sa redingote. Dévalant les couloirs, seulement habillé, d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon moulant à la perfection les jambes musclées du corps de Severus, elle croisa quand même une autre professeure, celle de l'étude des moldus, qui lui avait fait les yeux doux, tout en les posant un peu partout sur son corps ferme. Retenant un frisson de dégoût, elle continuait son chemin. Enfin arrivée à destination, elle avait pu entrevoir Severus, laissant échapper une larme orpheline. Ne pouvant plus assister à ce spectacle, elle s'approchait afin d'y verser un peu de chaleur humaine.

-Pro…professeur, est ce que tout va bien? Hésita-t-elle.

-Cela irait mieux si je n'étais pas prisonnier de votre corps, miss Granger. Lui répondit-il, la perçant d'un regard assassin.

-Je suis désolée, si j'avais pu… Commença Hermione avant de s'arrêter, ne voulant pas ennuyer son professeur de plates excuses.

-Non, vous n'auriez rien pu faire parce que miss-je-sais-tout ne peut s'empêcher de fourrer son nez là où elle ne devrait pas. Dit-il, cinglant.

Tout de suite après l'avoir insultée, elle le surpris à s'approcher d'elle davantage, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent. La chaleur émanant du corps de son professeur avait provoquée l'enflammée de ses reins. Avant même de pouvoir bouger un doigt, les lèvres de Severus s'étaient scellées aux siennes. Caressant sensuellement les lèvres de la jeune femme, sa langue quémandait l'entrée à sa bouche. Se décollant lorsqu'ils avaient eu besoin d'oxygène, Hermione avait dit :

-Mais…nous ne… Commença-t-elle avant d'être étouffée à nouveau par l'un des baisers de son professeur.

-Chuuut…De toute façon, le mal est déjà fait. Termina Severus pour répondre à la question muette d'Hermione.

En voulant plus, Hermione plaqua Severus au mur pour avoir le plein accès de son amant.

Avant de n'avoir pu continuer toute chose, un raclement de gorge les stoppa.

-Bonsoir, les jeunes, est-ce que je vous dérange? Dit Dumbledore avec amusement. Vous savez, je peux revenir plus tard. Continua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ce que… Tenta Hermione avant de se faire interrompre.

-Bien sûr que non, Severus, un mot s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-il.

Sur cette demande, Hermione leur souhaitait bonne nuit et retournait maintenant au lit.

SPOV

-Albus, tu disais? Dit Severus.

-Oui, je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution à votre petit soucis. Déclara Albus, vous deux vous présenterez à mon bureau demain soir pour tenter une solution. Lui dit le directeur.

-Bien sûr, je retourne me coucher, bonne nuit Albus. Marmonna le maître des potions.

Après ce bref échange, Severus se dirigeait d'un pas rapide dans ses appartements de préfet et se couchait pour le restant de sa courte nuit.

 **Voilà pour ce soir, en espérant que vous ayez aimé autant ce chapitre que je le fais. Laissez-moi des reviews pour que je m'améliore et pour y laisser vos impressions. A+**


	18. Chapter 18

**Il semblerait que Severus ait cédé à ses pulsions finalement. J'en profite pour vous souhaiter bonne journée et bon chapitre.**

Chapitre 17

HPOV

Il l'avait embrassé, et ce, même s'il avait juré de ne plus recommencer. C'était pourtant un homme qui semblait en plein contrôle de ses moyens et avait un légendaire _self-control_ sur lui-même. Seulement lui parvenait à la mettre toute à l'envers. Ses baisers avaient le don de l'étourdir agréablement. Mais ce qu'elle se demandait, c'était pourquoi Dumbledore ne les avait pas séparés et n'avait nullement l'air dérangé par leur relation interdite. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais surpris son maître de potion en flagrant délit avec une femme, même si physiquement, elle était l'homme et lui la femme. Hermione ressentait encore la chaleur des lèvres de son professeur contre les siennes. Cette sensation lui avait permis de s'endormir rapidement et le sourire aux lèvres.

SPOV

Bizarrement, il avait cru que les remontrances du directeur soient abordées avant sa vie personnelle. Albus avait semblé heureux qu'il trouve enfin une femme digne de lui intellectuellement parlant. Il avait enfin la possibilité de retrouver son état normal mais était récalcitrant à cette idée; il était mécontent. Il retrouverait son corps mais perdrait aussi à coup sûr ce qu'il partageait avec son élève.

Ils pouvaient se regarder sans se voiler la face. Aucun d'eux ne jugait l'autre pour ses actions passées. Elle l'acceptait lui, avec son sarcasme, sa part d'ombre, son humanité mais aussi pour son ancienne vie de mangemort. Il l'avait tant insultée par le passé, c'est maintenant qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas par jalousie ou éblouissement. Un homme comme lui avait un énorme égo et une réputation à précéder. Il n'avait réalisé que c'était peut-être parce qu'il l'appréciait un tant soit peu. Il s'était dit d'arrêter de se torturer avec quelque chose qui ne serait pas possible. Premièrement, il était professeur et élève. Deuxièmement, avec leur différence d'âge, il pourrait être son père. Troisièmement, jamais elle ne voudrait d'un homme aussi amer et invivable que lui. Quatrièmement, ils ne pourraient plus se voir puisqu'il serait à coup sûr, renvoyé de Poudlard.

Maintenant, il avait cessé d'y penser puisqu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

 **Voilà pour ce court chapitre, laissez-moi des reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir, je publie encore un chapitre aujourd'hui. En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant à vous qu'à moi.**

HPOV

Lendemain de l'épisode de la tour d'astronomie, Severus l'avait mise au courant pour la rencontre avec Dumbledore prévue en soirée. Toute la journée, elle avait été d'humeur exécrable. Oui, elle voulait retrouver son corps, mais en même temps, elle ne voulait que les conséquences de leurs actions à lui et à elle ne s'abattent sur son professeur de potion. La préoccupation était telle, qu'elle n'avait pu se retenir de faire dégringoler les points de maison à n'importe quelle de celles-ci et ce, pour aucune raison valable. Minerva l'avait même abordée à propos de cette perte de points injuste que subissaient l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard.

Elle avait même croisée Severus dans les couloirs qui n'avait su tenir sa langue.

-Je sais que vous prenez votre rôle au sérieux et voulez être le plus vraisemblable possible, mais pour cela, dit-il avec amusement, il vous faut ne pas retirer de points aux serpentards. Avait-il complété sarcastiquement.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Le soir était arrivé trop vite à son goût, elle n'avait pas eu l'appétit pour se présenter au souper dans la Grande salle. Elle s'était dirigée vers le bureau du directeur lorsqu'elle avait jugé le repas terminé. Avançant à petits pas, elle arrivait enfin à l'imposante gargouille qui gardait le bureau directoral. Lorsque finalement, elle était arrivée dans la pièce, elle avait refermé la porte, surprise de voir le directeur et son professeur de potion déjà installés.

SPOV

Au moment où Hermione était entrée, le sourire qu'il avait s'était fané; il savait qu'il aurait à dire au revoir à son élève, puisqu'ils seraient enfin débarrassés de leur problème.

-Bonsoir les enfants, je vous ai demandé de vous présenter ce soir parce que j'ai une solution à vous proposer, commença le directeur, toutefois, il est dangereux et les effets secondaires sont nombreux à cette solution que je vous propose. Termina-t-il.

Voyant qu'il n'avait suscité aucune réaction, il avait poursuivi.

-Nous savons que votre état est permanent et qu'aucune solution alternative n'est possible. Déclara Albus.

-J'ai déjà tout tenté, sans effets positif, dit Severus, la seule qui a vraiment fonctionné n'était que temporaire et était dû au polynectar. Poursuivit-il.

-J'ai le regret de devoir vous annoncer qu'il n'existe qu'une seule solution, aussi radicale soit-elle. Dit le directeur amèrement.

-Je suis prêt à tenter n'importe quoi pour que miss Granger puisse retrouver son état normal et ainsi poursuivre sans problème sa scolarité. Annonça Severus.

Le directeur s'était tourné vers l'étudiante concernée.

-Miss Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre les risques nécessaires afin de remédier à cette situation? Demanda Dumbledore à Hermione.

-Oui monsieur le directeur. Répondit-elle timidement.

-Dans ce cas, je vous annonce donc que l'unique solution est de procéder à un rituel d'échange d'âme, afin que vous puissiez retrouver votre corps respectif, Severus, j'aurai besoin que tu me prépare la potion sédative pour pouvoir procéder au rituel. Dit le directeur d'une traite.

Connaissant les modalités de ce genre de rituel, il avait même devancé Albus sur les prochaines conditions.

-J'image que ce rituel doit être complété un soir de pleine lune et doit être précedé de plusieurs heures de méditation afin de préparer la sortie corporelle de l'âme. Devança Severus.

-Exactement Severus, comme vous le savez, la prochaine pleine lune se produira dans trois jours, ce qui laisse suffisamment de temps pour toi de brasser la potion, à moi d'organiser le rituel et de vous préparer mentalement à votre échange d'âme. Confirma le directeur.

Après les dernières paroles de Dumbledore, Hermione avait pris les devants.

-Alors demain, le professeur Rogue va préparer la potion, après demain, nous allons nous rencontrer pour connaître le déroulement du rituel et le jour de celui-ci, nous devrons méditer pendant une bonne partie de la journée, ai-je bien résumé? Demanda Hermione, sûre d'elle.

-Quelle perspicacité miss Granger, dit Severus sarcastiquement.

Hermione lui avait tirée la langue et lui avait répondu.

-Est-ce un compliment professeur? Demanda-t-elle joueuse.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. A+**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour chers lecteurs! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié alors je vais tenter de m'y mettre à fond.**

Chapitre 19 :

SPOV

Après leurs échanges enfantins, Rogue l'avait invité à prendre le thé dans ses appartements professoraux, c'est-à-dire, ceux que Granger utilisait présentement dû à son emprunt d'enveloppe charnelle.

À peine entré, le professeur Rogue s'était précipité sur le sofa le plus usé, en fait son favori. Une fois bien assis, son élève lui avait poliment proposé une tasse de thé qu'il avait accepté avec enthousiasme. Ils s'étaient mis à parler de toutes sortes de sujets, les uns, plus intéressants que les autres. Vers la fin de la soirée, il s'était rendu compte qu'Hermione s'était approchée et n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Cette proximité l'avait tendu mais avait accepté leur quasi contact qu'établissait sa plus brillante élève. Severus avait commencé à se détendre et s'était même permis de raconter quelques anecdotes concernant les classes auxquelles il avait enseigné dont celle de son élève, quelques années auparavant.

-Lorsque j'ai commencé à enseigner aux première année, je m'amusait à trafiquer certains chaudrons afin de pouvoir retirer des points aux malencontreux cornichons qui avait le malheur de prendre le mauvais chaudron, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione avait l'air tellement heureuse à ce moment.

-À quoi pensez-vous maintenant Miss. Granger? Demanda-t-il curieusement.

-C'est seulement que c'est la première fois que je vous vois sourire, même si ce n'est pas dans votre propre corps, expliqua Hermione, vous devriez le faire plus souvent. Termina-t-elle.

Touché par ce que son élève lui avait avoué, il continuait d'énumérer anecdotes après anecdotes, dans l'espoir de voir l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de son élève briller plus intensément.

Il s'était rendu compte plus tard dans la soirée que la jeune femme s'était endormie contre son épaule. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il la déplaça jusque dans la chambre principale à l'aide d'un sort _Lévicorpus._ Dans un élan de tendresse, il l'avait abrité avec la douillette et avait déposé un léger baiser sur le sommet du front d'Hermione et sortait de la chambre silencieusement.

Dans le salon, il s'était installé devant le foyer dans son fauteuil favori, un livre à la main. Severus s'était finalement assoupi, la fatigue l'emportant.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Un cri perçant la nuit l'avait réveillé, son instinct de mangemort avait pris la relève et il se dirigeait maintenant à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la chambre principale où il avait découvert une Hermione paniquée, une couche de sueur collant ses cheveux noirs ébènes sur son front. Se frayant une place jusqu'aux côtés de son élève paniquée, il l'a pris dans ses bras la consolant du mieux qu'il avait pu.

-Chuuuuut, c'est fini, je suis là maintenant, ce n'était qu'un cauchemard. La rassura-t-il.

La sentant se détendre de nouveau dans ses bras, regagnant le sommeil peu à peu, il s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers la porte de sortie de la pièce.

-Severus? Demanda timidement Hermione.

Ne relevant pas l'emploi de son prénom, il lui avait répondu.

-Oui Miss. Granger? Répndit-il.

-Restez avec moi s'il vous plaît, j'ai peur. Dit-elle.

-D'accord lui avait-il répondu, de quoi avez-vous peur miss? Demanda Severus.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il avait finalement vu son élève ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre.

-Vous perdre, j'ai peur de vous perdre Severus. Avoua Hermione courageusement.

Devant cette révélation, Severus ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la rejoindre et prier pour que le lendemain matin n'arrive jamais, profiter du moment avec celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras.

 **Et voilà pour ce soir, en espérant que vous avez aimé. Je vais essayer de publier plus souvent, je connais très bien le sentiment d'impatience que l'on ressent lorsqu'une fiction est intéressante. D'ici là, laissez moi vos commentaires dans des reviews. A+**


	21. Chapter 21

**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, j'étais malheureusement en pénurie d'idée. Ne me jetez pas des roches.S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi des reviews avec vos commentaires. Bon chapitre.**

Chapitre 20 :

HPOV

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le rituel; deux jours pour profiter du bonheur procuré par la proximité de son professeur de potions.Tant de sensations, plus exquises les unes que les autres. Cette proximité ne serait plus que poussière lorsqu'ils retrouveront leurs corps respectifs. Après, un dicton moldu dit bien : « Chassez le naturel et il reviendra au galop. » Son professeur la rejettera telle une vulgaire petite chose inutile. Cet homme brisé et aigri ne pourra que la blesser davantage; c'est pourquoi elle avait pris la décision de s'éloigner, d'agir froidement avec lui, de se montrer indifférente, quitte à se broyer le cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des miettes, impossibles à rassembler, séparées à jamais. Se concentrant, elle avait fait le vide dans sa tête afin de se préparer au rituel qui peut être mortel si les deux partis ne sont pas parfaitement concentrés.

SPOV

Dans la pénombre des cachots, régnait une chaleur suffocante dans le laboratoire privé du maître des potions. Les émanation de la potion sédative du rituel d'échange d'âme sont bouillantes et peuvent mener le brasseur à entrer en sédation si celui-ci n'emploie pas le sortilège _Tête-en-bulle_ afin de se protéger de celles-ci. Une fois jeté le sortilège de stase sur la potion pour qu'il puisse préparer la deuxième partie de la mixture, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Jamais durant sa pénible vie, il n'avait été si proche d'une femme, maintenant qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'enveloppe charnelle de celle qui le mettait dans tous ses états, quitte à perdre son légendaire _self-control,_ il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Se traitant mentalement de lâche, il avait repris la confection du sédatif.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Dans le bureau directorial, le grand Albus Dumbledore révisait le rituel dans un vieux livre poussiéreux qui, étonnamment, semblait avoir accumulé plus d'âge que lui-même. Lisant les différentes possibilités durant ce rituel, il avait pris conscience de plusieurs éléments qui pourraient jouer en faveur de la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération ainsi que de son fidèle allié, le maître des potions de Poudlard. Il espérait que la théorie concernant leur drôle de situation se confirme durant le moment crucial. Le seul hic étant que peu de personnes ont effectués ce puissant acte de magie, très peu documenté, et que des informations manquaient. Dans quelques heures, il convoquerais les deux protagonistes et leur expliquerait individuellement sur quels éléments ils devront se concentrer.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Le repas du soir terminé, Hermione et Severus avaient été convoqués dans le bureau du directeur.

SPOV

Il venait d'arriver à sa destination lorsqu'il avait entendu Albus prier d'attendre dehors pendant qu'il parlerait à son professeur. Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, il s'était glissé dans le bureau afin d'avoir la conversation tant convoitée par Albus.

-Ah, mon cher Severus, je t'attendais, est arrivée quelques secondes avant toi, assieds-toi je te prie. Dit Albus.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait se sortir de cette situation, il s'était obligé de lui bafouiller une réponse cohérente.

Non ça va, hum, je vais rester debout Albus. Répondit-il.

Ne me reproche pas de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, je dois te dire quelques informations concernant la journée de demain. Annonça le directeur.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il poursuivit :

-Lorsque viendra le temps du rituel, tu devras penser très fort à la personne avec qui tu souhaites échanger l'enveloppe charnelle de l'âme, nul besoin de spécifier de qui il s'agit n'est-ce-pas? Débita Albus.

-Bien sûr que non, il est difficile de l'oublier… Répondit-il irrité en regardant le corps dans lequel il était piégé.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devras non seulement penser à cette personne, mais tu devras aussi ressentir les sentiments qui t'habitent face à cette personne, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. Dans ce cas, nous savons très bien qu'ils ne sont pas que négatifs. Termina Albus avec un clin d'œil.

-Bien, autre chose Albus? Interrogea Severus.

-Tu dois savoir que si tu n'effectues pas les choses, la mort pourrait s'en suivre, autant pour toi que pour Miss. Granger. Dit tristement le directeur.

À la pensée de perdre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, il se sentait défaillir. Il devait éclaircir les sentiment qui l'habitent puisque ne pas les connaître les mènera tous les deux à leur perte.

HPOV

Elle avait vu détaler son professeur comme un lapin hors du bureau du directeur. C'est la peur au ventre qu'elle s'était finalement décidée d'entrer à son tour.

-Bonsoir Miss. Granger, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Demanda le directeur.

Murmurant un simple merci, elle s'était assise à la place désignée pas le professeur Dumbledore.

-Comme vous savez, je vous ai fait venir pour vous partager les dernières informations concernant la journée de demain. Continua le directeur.

Avalant difficilement, elle avait gardé le silence afin de laisser le directeur terminer ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Pour ce rituel, vous devrez penser très fort à la personne avec qui vous souhaitez échanger l'enveloppe de l'âme; de plus, vous devez ressentir profondément les sentiments qui vous habitent lorsque vous êtes avec cette personne. Dit Dumbledore le plus simplement du monde.

-Mais professeur, je ne crois pas que c'est approprié… je… Tenta Hermione.

-Vous devez savoir qu'en cas d'échec de ce que je vous demande, vous pourriez très bien y rester tous les deux. Termina le directeur.

Sur ces nouvelles informations, elle quitta le bureau directorial et se prépara mentalement aux efforts surhumains que devaient représenter les demandes du directeur.

 **Et voilà pour le moment, j'en publierai un autre au courant de la semaine. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review. A+**


	22. Chapter 22

**Rebonjour, je publie aujourd'hui un autre chapitre tant attendu. Laissez-moi des commentaires dans vos reviews, il est intéressant de lire ce que vous m'envoyez.**

 **Chapitre 21**

SPOV

Comme son titre l'indiquait, Severus brassait une potion en espérant qu'elle lui livre ce qu'il ignorait lui-même, c'est-à-dire, les sentiments qui le liait à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Selon la couleur des émanations provenant du liquide bouillant, il pouvait y analyser différentes émotions. Bleu pour une loyauté sans faille, rouge pour de l'amour, noir pour de la haine, jaune pour une amitié et d'autres couleurs différentes. Bien entendu, les mélanges de couleurs ne sont pas exclus. La dernière étape de la concoction était d'ajouter d'abord un de ses cheveux, puis l'un des cheveux de la personne sur laquelle il voulait connaître ses sentiments. Ayant lui-même fabriqué cette potion, il était sûr qu'elle était infaillible. Pourtant, lorsque les cheveux furent ajoutés, la fumée était restée de sa couleur normale, soit le doré. Rageant contre lui-même, il jeta tous les objets présents sur sa table de travail, éclaboussant une majeure partie de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait de la mixture acide. Retrouvant son calme après cet éclat de colère, il nettoya la salle d'un _Evanesco._ Il devrait trouver une réponse autrement. Clairement, ses sentiments lui étaient inconnus, ce qui ne le rassurait point. Étant un homme peu enclin à se plier à ses sentiments, il était difficile pour lui d'être à l'écoute de ceux-ci. Même les sentiments le reliant à Lily étaient ternes face à ceux qu'il ressentait présentement pour cette fichue fille aux cheveux broussailleux. Il s'haïssait d'être aussi faible, quel idiot il faisait. Il irait parler de tout ça au directeur, après tout, le connaissant depuis son jeune âge, peut-être pourrait-il éclairer sa lanterne.

HPOV

Assise sur son lit, un livre à la main, ses pensées dérivaient vers l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur et qui pourrait le briser à jamais. Elle était sûre d'être amoureuse de lui, elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui, ni probablement vivre avec lui, il la méprisant fortement, rejetant toute personne qui réussissait à voir l'homme derrière le masque, l'homme derrière la bête. Elle l'aimait plus que sa propre vie et l'aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, jusqu'à son dernier battement de cœur. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé la veille de l'éviter et de rester indifférente face à lui, de rester froide et fermée. Elle profiterait de sa dernière journée dans le corps de son amant tentant de mémoriser chaque trait de son visage, chaque cicatrice, chaque parcelle de son corps. Ce serait la dernière chose qu'elle verrait avant de s'isoler du monde.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

La journée s'était égrainée lentement, heure par heure, minute par minute et seconde par seconde; bientôt, le rituel serait effectué et tout reviendrait comme avant.

Chacun de leur côté se préparant, méditant sur leur situation ainsi que sur l'autre, aucun des deux ne se doutait que cette journée changerait leur destinée à jamais.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci écrivait deux messages; l'un pour Miss. Granger et l'autre pour Severus.

Il leur demandait de le rejoindre dans son bureau afin de transplaner tous ensemble, après le repas de soir, jusqu'au lieu où le rituel se déroulerait.

Lorsque les deux concernés étaient arrivés sur place, il leur prit chacun un bras et avait transplané jusqu'à leur destination finale.

HPOV

À peine remise du transplanage effectué sur une aussi grande distance, Hermione venait d'ouvrir ses yeux. L'endroit où ils étaient était tout simplement magique; une grotte où se déversait une chute, où des tas de fleurs, les unes plus magnifiques que les autres, poussaient en abondance. Elle pouvait sentir la magie émaner de chaque chose dans la grotte; les fleurs étaient des espèces depuis longtemps éteintes, ayant des effets magiques extraordinaire, c'est à ce moment qu'elle avait eu une pensée pour son professeur qui devait, lui aussi, être aux anges, puisque cet endroit regorgeait d'ingrédients de potions rares et introuvables.

Un raclement de gorge l'avait fait sortir de ses rêveries.

-Bienvenue à la _Grotte animarum inveniat,_ soit la grotte des âmes retrouvées. Annonça fièrement le professeur Dumbledore.

-Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un mythe, même chez les sorciers? Demanda Hermione.

Le professeur Rogue semblait vouloir garder le silence malgré cette annonce.

-Eh bien, heureusement pour nous, Miss. Granger, cette grotte existe. Répondit le directeur.

-Incapable de taire sa curiosité un instant, n'est-ce pas Miss. Granger. Dit Rogue sèchement. Pouvons-nous faire ce pourquoi nous sommes venus, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Continua-t-il impatient.

Hermione n'avait pas répondu à cette énième pique, heureusement, aucun des deux professeurs n'avaient semblés remarquer une larme rouler sur une joue de la jeune femme.

-Bon eh bien, les enfants, procédons. Dit Dumbledore.

Après quelques minutes d'explications, Hermione avait comprise qu'elle devait se tenir dans le cercle représentant l'ouest puisqu'elle était la plus jeune des deux, donc celle qui ferait la première partie du rituel. Se concentrant, elle était entrée dans une profonde méditation afin de se vider l'esprit et de ne faire place qu'aux émotions qu'elle ressentait envers l'homme se tenant en face d'elle.

SPOV

Lorsque la jeune femme avait laissée tomber une larme, il avait tout de suite senti la culpabilité s'emparer de lui. Il avait été trop loin et n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de sécher ses pleurs et de la serrer aussi longtemps que possible dans ses bras.

Elle avait été dirigée par Albus dans le cercle gauche, tandis que lui, avait été dirigé vers celui de droite, représentant l'est, puisqu'il est le plus vieux des deux. Il effectuerait la deuxième partie du rituel lorsque son mentor lui dirait de commencer sa méditation.

Il avait alors entendu l'incantation psalmodiée par son mentor :

- _Nam corpus et anima, quae vetustissima magicae precipio ut originalis corporis et animae damnatorum una secum sentiunt*_ Commença Albus _._

Il n'avait pu écouter davantage puisqu'il avait été plongé dans une transe, dans sa profonde méditation nécessaire la réussite du rituel.

Tel un oiseau, il était sorti de l'enveloppe charnelle dans laquelle il se trouvait avant de planer au-dessus de l'espace séparant Hermione à lui-même. Il avait même pu observer le même phénomène chez la jeune femme. N'ayant de yeux que pour elle, il revoyait des flashs de moments passés ensemble. Le moment où elle lui avait dit qu'il devrait sourire plus souvent, leur premier baiser échangé, l'éclat des yeux d'Hermione lorsqu'elle le regardait, comme s'il était le centre de son univers, sa raison de vivre. C'est alors qu'il avait compris l'étendue des sentiments qui le reliait à la jeune femme, il l'aimait, mais était-ce suffisant? Comment une jeune femme intelligente et belle comme elle pouvait l'aimer lui, un homme solitaire et aigri qui avait l'âge de son père, la chauve-souris des cachots? Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, ce n'était pas possible, c'était contre nature.

HPOV

Elle avait entendu un vague murmure, une incantation croyait-elle. Puis ça avait été le néant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve, flottant au-dessus du vide, plongeant ses yeux dans les prunelles d'obsidienne de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pour une fois, elle avait pu y lire des émotions, ils ne semblaient pas avoir de fond. Elle y avait vu passer un éclair d'incompréhension suivi d'un éclair de compréhension. Elle y avait vu de l'amour, de la tendresse mais aussi de la douleur. Puis elle avait retombé dans le néant, elle avait eu le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que quelques secondes et ainsi apercevoir le corps de son professeur devant elle, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

*Il s'agit de latin, pour rajouter un peu de crédibilité au rituel même s'il'est inventé de toutes pièces par mon esprit tordu.

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'ai écrit beaucoup plus que je ne le voulais. Je ne voulais pas couper court à un moment aussi intéressant. (P.S. : je n'aime pas les cliffhangers, alors je ne le fais pas à mes lecteurs.)**

 **Laissez-moi vos commentaires dans des reviews. A+**


	23. Chapter 23

Rebonjour, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre. Je reprends où j'avais laissé cet fiction. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.

Chapitre 22 :

Précédemment…

Tel un oiseau, il était sorti de l'enveloppe charnelle dans laquelle il se trouvait avant de planer au-dessus de l'espace séparant Hermione à lui-même. Il avait même pu observer le même phénomène chez la jeune femme. N'ayant de yeux que pour elle, il revoyait des flashs de moments passés ensemble. Le moment où elle lui avait dit qu'il devrait sourire plus souvent, leur premier baiser échangé, l'éclat des yeux d'Hermione lorsqu'elle le regardait, comme s'il était le centre de son univers, sa raison de vivre. C'est alors qu'il avait compris l'étendue des sentiments qui le reliait à la jeune femme, il l'aimait, mais était-ce suffisant? Comment une jeune femme intelligente et belle comme elle pouvait l'aimer lui, un homme solitaire et aigri qui avait l'âge de son père, la chauve-souris des cachots? Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, ce n'était pas possible, c'était contre nature.

HPOV

Elle avait entendu un vague murmure, une incantation croyait-elle. Puis ça avait été le néant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve, flottant au-dessus du vide, plongeant ses yeux dans les prunelles d'obsidienne de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pour une fois, elle avait pu y lire des émotions, ils ne semblaient pas avoir de fond. Elle y avait vu passer un éclair d'incompréhension suivi d'un éclair de compréhension. Elle y avait vu de l'amour, de la tendresse mais aussi de la douleur. Puis elle avait retombé dans le néant, elle avait eu le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que quelques secondes et ainsi apercevoir le corps de son professeur devant elle, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

DPOV

Pendant l'échange de corps entre Severus et la jeune femme l'avait surpris. Jamais dans sa longue vie, il n'avait vu de lien aussi fort entre deux âmes magiques. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait su qu'il ne pouvait les séparer; des âmes sœurs, il en avait vu auparavant, seulement, jamais aussi liées l'une à l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas les séparer, ils pourraient en souffrir ou même pire, en mourir. De plus, l'une des exceptions du règlement de l'école concernant les relations élève/professeur. En effet, si les concernés s'avéraient à être des âmes sœurs, il ne pouvait sévir, cependant, il devait garder leur relation secrète. La situation était plus complexe qu'il ne le pensait initialement.

HPOV

Une lumière vive filtrait à travers ses paupières, plus son corps se réveillait, plus elle parvenait à percevoir les stimuli autour d'elle. L'odeur de potions de guérison lui indiquait qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Un faible battement de cœur provenant de sa gauche indiquait que quelqu'un se tenait à côté d'elle. C'était la première qu'elle percevait ce son sans avoir l'oreille appuyée sur la poitrine de quelqu'un. De plus, son instinct lui criait qu'il s'agissait de son professeur de potion, celui dont elle s'était approchée et dont elle était éperdument tombée amoureuse. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, sa vue lui avait confirmé que son instinct ne lui mentait pas. Couché sur le dos, la poitrine se soulevant régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration, il avait l'air serein. Il était tellement beau le visage détendu, il semblait rajeunir de quelques années. Des pas se faisant entendre de l'autre côté, elle avait tourné la tête. C'était madame Pomfresh qui arrivait. Quelques secondes après avoir tourné la tête, une douleur fulgurant était apparue dans sa poitrine, n'en pouvant plus de la douleur, elle lâcha un cri.

-Qu'y a-t-il Miss Granger, où avez-vous mal? Demanda la guérisseuse inquiète.

Le directeur qui venait d'arriver et d'un mouvement de baguette, les lits de la jeune femme et du maître des potions s'étaient rapprochés pour se coller. Aussitôt que les lits s'étaient collés, les cris de la jeune femme avaient cessés. Sous le regard perdu de Poppy, Dumbledore lança un sort de silence autour de la guérisseuse et lui-même.

-Ce que je vais vous dire Poppy devra rester entre vous et moi. Commença le directeur. Il semblerait que Miss Granger et Severus soient des âmes sœur, je dirais même les plus liées que je n'ai jamais vues. Poursuivit-il. Tant que leur lien ne sera pas officialisé via le mariage, ils ne pourront être séparés sans ressentir une grande souffrance pouvant mener à la mort. Termina le directeur.

-D'accord Albus, je veillerai à ce qu'ils restent ensemble durant leur séjour ici. Répondit Pomfresh.

-Bien, dans ce cas je retourne à mon bureau afin d'organiser la suite. Dit-il. Bonne journée Poppy.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Quelques heures plus tard…

SPOV

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il s'était éveillé en compagnie d'Hermione. Le directeur avait mis au courant la jeune femme et lui sur leur condition et sur ce que cela impliquait. Il devrait se marier avec elle afin d'enrayer les effets négatifs du lien qu'ils entretiennent. Bientôt, ils seraient mariés et continueraient la vie comme avant, du moins, presque comme avant. L'important pour le moment, c'est qu'ils avaient retrouvés leur propre corps et en étaient reconnaissant. Cependant, il devrait se marier. Il était heureux puisqu'il passerait le restant de sa vie près de la femme qu'il aime, mais il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence à la jeune femme. Lui qui avait près du double de son âge, laid et aigri. Il devrait parler à la jeune femme d'abord afin de mettre tout ça au clair.


	24. Chapter 24

**Je sais que c'était un petit chapitre hier, celui-ci devrait être plus long. N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews, c'est le seul salaire que je reçois.**

HPOV

Cela faisait quelques jours que le rituel avait été fait et que chacun avait retrouvé son corps respectif. Severus avait été assez distant durant ces quelques jours. Elle espérait seulement que les souffrances reliées à une séparation physique entre elle et son professeur ne soit temporaire. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait reçu un message de la part de Severus lui demandant de la rejoindre le soir même à ses appartements afin de parler de leur situation. Heureusement que le directeur avait trouvé un moyen de rendre la douleur supportable lorsqu'ils ne se retrouvaient pas à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant le repas du soir et ultimement leur rencontre. Cette rencontre la rendait anxieuse puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée du sujet dont son professeur voulait lui parler.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Dans la grande salle pour le dernier repas de la journée…

-Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda Harry inquiet. Tu nous semble distante depuis ton retour de l'infirmerie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'étais seulement perdue dans mes pensées. Répondit Hermione.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire Mione, on sera toujours là pour toi Ron et moi tu sais. Continua-t-il.

-Oui, je sais, et je vous en remercie, mais je n'ai rien à vous dire, tout va bien. Répondit-elle.

Après cette petite conversation avec ses amis, elle s'était levée pour aller retrouver Severus à ses appartements.

Une fois arrivée à la porte, elle avait cogné quelques coups. Après deux petits coups, la porte s'était ouverte sur son professeur qui avait l'air tendu.

-Entrez Miss Granger et fermez la porte derrière vous. Lui demanda-t-il.

L'invitant de la main à s'asseoir sur l'un des deux fauteuils, il lui offrit une tasse de thé.

-Que se passe-t-il professeur, vous n'avez pas l'air très à l'aise? Demanda Hermione.

-Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne vous plaira probablement pas Miss Granger… Commença Severus.

-Hermione, appelez-moi Hermione, je crois que nous avons suffisamment de vécu ensemble pour que vous puissiez vous le permettre Severus. Dit Hermione.

-Comme vous voulez, mais seulement lorsque nous sommes seuls. Dit-il. Je ne voudrais pas que les autres étudiants pensent que je fais du favoritisme avec qui que ce soit. Termina-t-il.

Il s'était levé et tournait maintenant en rond dans la pièce.

-Par Merlin Severus, peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Hermione.

-Tu sais que nous sommes âmes sœur n'est-ce pas, le professeur Dumbledore te l'a bien expliqué. Commença Severus. Il n'y rien qu'on ne puisse faire, c'est comme ça malheureusement, je suis vieux, laid et amer. Termina-t-il l'air abattu.

Hermione s'était alors rapprochée de lui.

-Écoute-moi bien Severus, je ne veux jamais que tu doutes de ce que je ressens pour toi. Jamais je n'ai senti de lien aussi fort avec qui que ce soit d'autre et c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre, c'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Dit Hermione.

-Ça tombe bien Hermione, parce que c'est ce que je comptais faire. Répondit-il.

À ses mots, il en joignit le geste en mettant un genou à terre.

-Hermione Granger, veux-tu m'épouser, il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je souhaiterais passer le reste de ma vie et vieillir. Dit Severus.

Il avait tendu à la jeune femme un écrin contenant une magnifique bague en or blanc sertie d'un diamant de taille modeste. Le morceau tenant en place la pierre était un petit serpent fusionné à un petit griffon. De chaque côté de la pierre étaient gravées les initiales de chacun, H.S. pour la future madame Snape*ainsi que S.S. pour le futur mari. C'était les yeux pleins d'eau qu'Hermione lui avait répondu.

-Oui…Oui je veux être ta femme. Dit-elle.

Après une réponse si encourageante, Severus s'était relevé, lui avait pris les joues de ses deux mains puis l'avait embrassé tendrement. Répondant à son baisé, Hermione avait glissé ses mains sur le corps de Severus en partant de sa poitrine, ensuite par son cou puis finalement terminer leur course dans ses cheveux ébène soyeux et non gras comme tout le monde le croyait. Mettant fin au baisé parce qu'elle avait besoin de respirer, l'homme lui avait dit :

-Je ne pourrai pas t'offrir le mariage dont tu aurais rêvée puisque notre union devra rester secrète jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes ton diplôme mais je te promets de t'aimer de tout mon être. Lui dit-il.

Au même moment, il avait glissé la magnifique bague au doigt de celle qui serait sa femme pour le restant de ses jours.

-L'important Severus, c'est que je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Répondit-elle.

-Je ne pourrai te traiter différemment en classes, ne le prends pas personnel, c'est un rôle que je jouerai. Lui expliqua-t-il.

-Je sais, concernant Harry et Ron, je dois les mettre au courant, je ne peux leur cacher une chose aussi importante. S'inquiéta Hermione.

-Nous en parlerons d'abord avec le directeur puis nous verrons. Répondit-il. Avant que tu me le demande, je vais te montrer mon anneau. Dit Severus en riant.

Après lui avoir montré le sien, ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble avant que chacun ne retrouve sa chambre respective. Afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon, Hermione avait jeté un sort de désillusion à sa bague de mariage. Elle ne savait que trop que les filles de la tour ne se priveraient pas de poser des questions. Le lendemain, elle devrait organiser leur petit mariage privé entre Severus et elle. Au moins, elle savait que le personnel ainsi que peut-être ses amis pourraient y assister. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'Hermione s'était endormie, le cœur rempli de joie et gonflé d'amour pour son futur mari.

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt. SVP, laisser-moi des reviews j'adore les lire, cela m'encourage et me donne de l'inspiration. Bonne nuit chers lectrices et peut-être même lecteurs. A+**


End file.
